


A Christmas Planet?!

by TKelParis



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Prompt Fic, Ten is a big kid in a man's body, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKelParis/pseuds/TKelParis
Summary: The Doctor has taken them to the Christmas Planet. Donna has plenty to say about it.





	A Christmas Planet?!

**Author's Note:**

> Written on Christmas Day, in a hurry, while LJ was down. I was waiting to post two – no, three! – other stories, and had to listen to the wind gusts outside my spare room. (sighs) Anyway, hope you enjoy this bit of fluff. I needed it with all the bad Doctor Who episodes on marathon today. I've had enough of River and Eleven, thank you very much.

**Title** : A Christmas Planet?!  
**Series** : None  
**Rating** : K+ (a bit of hinting at stuff)  
**Author** : [](https://tkel-paris.livejournal.com/profile)[**tkel_paris**](https://tkel-paris.livejournal.com/)  
**Summary** : The Doctor has taken them to the Christmas Planet. Donna has plenty to say about it.  
**Disclaimer** : Still not mine. :(  
**Dedication** : [](https://heintz57.livejournal.com/profile)[**heintz57**](https://heintz57.livejournal.com/) for giving the prompt ("I would love to see a story about Donna and the Doctor on planets that represent each holiday of the year. If not every year then maybe one planet that represents a hoiliday.") for the [](https://doctor-donna.livejournal.com/profile)[ **doctor_donna**](https://doctor-donna.livejournal.com/) comm's 2012 Not-So-Secret Santa, and [](https://serenityslady.livejournal.com/profile)[**serenityslady**](https://serenityslady.livejournal.com/) as a Christmas present.

 **Author's Note** : Written on Christmas Day, in a hurry, while LJ was down. I was waiting to post two – no, three! – other stories, and had to listen to the wind gusts outside my spare room. (sighs) Anyway, hope you enjoy this bit of fluff. I needed it with all the bad Doctor Who episodes on marathon today. I've had enough of River and Eleven, thank you very much.  
  
Written spur of the moment. All mistakes are mine, as no one beta read this. :)

 

 

 

  
**A Christmas Planet?!**

**Started and Finished December 25, 2012**

 

“A Christmas planet?!”

The Doctor cringed at Donna's tone. “Of all the things I thought you'd say, that wasn't one of them.”

She glared at him from her stance in the TARDIS doorway. “What is one of our understood rules?”

He frowned. “But I thought after... the mistletoe incident you liked Christmas after all?”

She blushed. Her granddad's friend Minnie had surprised them with a sprig, and semi-coerced the Doctor into kissing Donna.

Not that Donna had minded after about five seconds of being gently snogged. In fact, she and the Doctor didn't part lips for another thirty.

She cleared her throat. “Not the point!”

“Then what? You loved the Valentines Planet.”

“Yeah, that wasn't hard.” She did love chocolate, and who know the Doctor had a romantic side?

“And the Remembrance Planet helped me and your granddad deal with the past."

“With a lot of help from me,” she reminded him.

He frowned. “And Thanksgiving was a good planet. You said it had the best turkey ever!”

“There are two really good reasons us going to this planet is a bad idea.”

“What reasons?”

Two little gasps came from behind Donna, followed by running. Then two five years old ginger girls raced past Donna, bundled against the cold. “A tree!” they cried in delight. “The lights! Reindeer!”

They were promptly followed by another pair of gingers, this time three years old boys. They were no less quiet, although their babble was in Gallifreyan and less coherent in their excitement.

The Doctor blanched. “Right. Christmas makes for hyperactive Time Tot twins.” He rushed after them.

Donna sighed heavily and closed the doors. She looked back at the TARDIS. “And the big one is little better when they get him going. Not that he needs it, the season-loving git.”

The TARDIS made soothing noises to her.

At least the last pair of twins were sound asleep. She couldn't imagine trying to handle one year old twins in addition to the Tots already being chased by their father. Donna flipped the hood of her Ood coat, as her husband called it, and ran in the snow after her five troublemakers.

And prayed for one adventure without drama. Just so her husband could have one trouble-free Christmas in recent memory. Was that really too much to ask?

Oh, and to never go to the Easter Planet, if there was one. She didn't want to think about how many toothbrushing lessons would be necessary.

THE END  



End file.
